Chance Meeting
by Kairiangel035
Summary: The date is February 14th. Serah was running low on time to turn in her college application when she runs into a young man who is willing to help her make it on time, then take her out for a small date after. SnowxSerah fluffy drabble


**Chance Meeting**

"Oh, I hope I make it on time." a girl with tint pink hair said as she ran full speed through Bohdum, as she tried desperately to get her college application in on time. For someone with the desire to be a teacher, she had terrible time management. Well, actually it was more like, she filled it out and put it aside until the hour before it was due. "Crap, this is gonna be close." she whispered angrily to herself as she entered the campus and stared at the clock. She had ten minutes to make it to the registration counter.

Fate seemed to be working for her up until she ran into something...hard, and solid. She felt herself fall back and she was sure she was gonna fall down on her ass until she felt a strong arm catch her by the small of her back and balanced her back up. "Hey are you alright?" a deep voice asked as she staggered for a second.

"Oh yeah...I'm...fine" she mumbled back as she took in the sight of the young man. He looked to be in his early twenties, he had messy blonde hair that came above his shoulders and was tied in a black bandana. He had a deeper sky blue colored eyes that seemed for a moment to pierce into her soul. And despite his rugged stubble face, he came off as a gentleman, even though his large muscular figure seemed to give him a bit of a thug look.

The man watched the slender woman as she quickly adjusted her red plaid skirt in case she exposed something she shouldn't. "You seem to be in a hurry. Where are you rushing off to anyway?"

The girl looked back up at him, her blue eyes locking with his. "I was trying to turn in my application." she said as she clutched the papers tight as panic once again shot through her. "Speaking of which, if I don't go now I'll be too late." she rushed out as she turned to run.

The blonde caught her tiny wrist in his large hand, knowing if he let her out of sight he probably would never see her again. "Let me take you there, it's the least I can do for slowing you down."

"Okay, thank yo- AHHHH!" She started to say before she practically dragged off the ground at high speeds into an unknown direction. She watched as the man started laughing as she struggled to keep up with this insane pace. "So...what's your name?" she choked out through rough breathing and the sound of banging foot steps through what seemed to be a hallway.

"I'm Snow, Snow Villiers." He turned to her and gave her a cocked smile and winked. "And who might you be?" he returned the question with polite curiosity.

"Me? I'm Serah Farron." She said as they halted in front of a desk in the middle of a hallway somewhere inside the school.

Snow studied the pink haired girl closely. "Farron huh?" I've heard that name somewhere before.

Serah blushed a little and looked down at her feet, kicking at something that wasn't there. "Well, my sister's a pretty well known soldier."

"Ah yeah, Farron...well all I have to say is your the sweeter and friendlier looking of the two." he said to her with a wink.

The pink haired woman's cheeks flushed to the same color as her hair at his attempts at trying to flirt with her. "Oh well...thank you...I think." she said as she brought her hands and the paper over her pounding heart.

"What can I do for you Mr. Villiers?" the woman behind the counter said. She was in her older forties and gobbed on way too much make-up.

"This young lady," he introduced as he placed his hand on her back and pushed her forward, "has an application that she'd like to turn in."

The receptionist glanced up at the clock and then held out her hand. Serah hesitantly took two steps forward and handed off the application. She studied the older woman as she looked over the papers then pulled out a form to fill out some information. "Alright Ms. Farron, you are all set to go. Have a good day now honey."

"Thank you very much." The pink hair smiled as she turned the other way with a slight skip and walked off.

Snow turned and quickly caught up with her. "Hey, where do you think you're going?" he asked with a playful tone in his voice.

"Umm...home?" she stated confused, not sure what he meant. But she was more confused by the fact that he was still trying to have anything to do with her after he had helped her, she did run him over after all.

The tall blonde folded his arms over his chest and smirked at her, "What's the rush? Do you have a hot date tonight or are you just trying to get away from me as quickly as possible?"

Serah studied the look on his face with complete shock in her eyes. Yes she had to admit that she did have a small crush on the man she just met, but she couldn't understand where any of these odd questions we're leading too. "Hot date? Uhh...no I don't. Why would I? I mean I don't have a boyfriend or anything."

Snow's face became relaxed and surprised all at the same time. "So, you're telling me a pretty girl like you doesn't have a date on Valentine's day of all days? I'd expect someone like you to have guys flocking from all around to have a date with you."

"It's Valentine's day?" The pink haired girl shouted surprised. She was so caught up in trying to turn in her silly application she forgot what day it is. She watched the blondes face drop with her reaction, as if she just confirmed that she had a date or something and he didn't stand a chance. She blushed a little and looked down at her feet, "No I don't have a date, I was just surprised I could forget a holiday."

The hope returned into his blue eyes, "So you wouldn't mind if I took you out to lunch right now. I mean I did almost make you late and it's Valentine's day and you don't have a date."

Serah smiled and nodded, "I'd like that, but if you remember correctly I was the one who ran you over."

Snow just laughed as he walked up and wrapped his large arm over her slender shoulders, "Oh well who's keeping track? Plus I'm going to be a proper gentleman and treat a pretty girl like you to a good lunch.

They both walked to the other side of Bohdum, talking about everything and nothing at the same time. Serah enjoyed getting to know Snow, she felt her heart flutter with every word he said to her and she hoped he felt the same way. She hoped she had a chance by the way he acted towards her. They eventually came to a small outside cafe near the sea side. This was one of the few places in Cocoon that didn't have snow this time of year thanks to the sea.

Once they finished their food Serah slowly sipped on her malt as she watched the sunset go down over the see. "It's really pretty isn't it? I really like it out here." she said as she was lost in thought.

Snow stood up at placed a hand on her shoulder and looked off to the distance with her. "It really is. Would you care to join me for a walk near the water. I'm sure you'd get a better view of the sunset. Plus there's a small Valentine's festival going on."

The pink haired girl smiled and stood up and faced him. "Sure, I think I'd like that." The blonde then held out his large hand to her and she kindly placed her small hand in his. His hand felt warm to her as he wrapped it around her's and he led her down near the ocean.

Snow was right, there was a small celebration going on. Serah could hear the music as they walked near the ocean. Once they got closer to the music and crowed, the blonde man stopped suddenly and turned and smiled at the slender woman next to him. "Care to dance with me" he offered.

She couldn't help but let out a small giggle and nod, "I'd like nothing more than to share a dance with you Mr. Villiers." He then pulled her into a formal dance position and started spinning her around gracefully to 'A Moment Like This.' "I didn't know you could dance." The pink haired girl pointed out as they slowed at the end of the song.

The blonde just shrugged, "I've been to my fair share of weddings." he said as he started looking around, then he spotted something that caught his eye. "Just wait here for one second Ms. Farron I will be right back." he smiled and winked at her as he then moved past her.

"Oh...alright." she said as her cheeks warmed and she looked out to the sunset, which had almost completely disappeared and the only light came from the small party lanterns around her. She placed a hand on her beating heart as she tried to slow it. In the few short hours that she knew Snow, she could feel something for him, she just wasn't sure what.

"I'm back, hope I didn't keep you waiting too long." A voice called from behind her. She turned around to meet Snow's warm smile and he was holding something in his hand. "I just saw this and I couldn't help but get it for you." he continued as he but the object in her hair. It was a dark pink rose that blended nicely with her hair color. "Follow me." he said as he led her to the water so she could see.

"It's beautiful." Serah smiled as she looked at the flower in her hair. "Thank you Snow." she said as she turned to him and wrapped her arms the best she could around his waist.

"No need to thank me, but I should probably get you home. I'd hate to have a soldier come after me for thinking you were kidnapped by a mad man." he laughed as he took her hand in his and led her home.

Once they reached Serah's apartment she was hesitant to go inside. "So, I guess this is good bye then?" she asked, sadness filling her voice.

Snow shook his head, "No, this is not a good bye. Just a small farewell until we meet again." he promised her with a smile.

"When will I see you again?" she asked curiously, hoping it wouldn't be long.

He smiled and pulled her into a tight hug "I'm sure it will be soon, I don't think I can stay away from someone like you for too long." He then bent down and kissed the Farron girl on the cheek. "Farewell until next time." he said as he turned and walked away.

Serah's cheeks felt as if they were on fire and she could hear her heart pounding in her ears. "Until next time, my hero." she smiled as she walked inside her apartment.

_**Authors Note: Happy Valentine's day everyone! I hope you enjoyed this little short story. I decided in light of the holiday I'd make a short love story between one of my favorite couples. I kinda gave them my own back story of how they met...on valentine's day! I know this fluffy drabble isn't my best work but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway! **_


End file.
